


【红马】回忆录

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 这是发生在香克斯和马尔科刚刚成为新生，到训练营集中上课的故事。对话流注意！





	1. What I See

“呦，又见面了。”香克斯拍了一下马尔科的肩膀随即坐在他旁边的台阶上，马尔科也只是看着他笑了一下，没在说什么。

“别这么冷淡啊，难得我从大老远跑过来就为了看看你。”

“你们分明是来参加比赛的好吗？”马尔科皱着眉毛，丝毫不觉得香克斯刚才说的有多么伟大。

“这不也是顺路看看你，话说刚才的比赛你回答的很精彩，呆在莫比迪克实在是浪费了你，要不要考虑来我们这儿！”红发说这话时脸上笑嘻嘻的，没觉得有什么不妥。

“滚开。”

“啊？”被突然说了一句顿时有些摸不着头脑。

“我是绝对不会过去的，老爹对我有很大的期待，我也不想辜负他；再说你们那里有你一个就足够了，我可不想过去和你共处一室。”

下巴突然被人扣住，两人的距离被迫拉近。

“喂，话别说得太死啊。”

马尔科看见对面的人嘴角上泛起的笑意，后背突然一凉。

“放开。”

“我不。”

“滚开。”

“我不。”

“你……”

嘴唇上突然传来的温热感觉让马尔科呼吸一窒，软滑的舌头顺着缝隙钻进来，马尔科并有推开香克斯，相反的，他还很配合他；互相缠绵，互相吮吸着。直到感觉到马尔科的不适应，对方才意犹未尽的从甜蜜屋退出来，含着马尔科的唇瓣恶趣味的咬了一下。

“在这里要是被看到了的话会很麻烦的。”

“这没什么。”香克斯丝毫没觉得坐在学校正门台阶上这么做有何不妥，况且现在还没有到学生们的下课时间。

香克斯把手伸进马尔科的学校制服里，先是抚摸着腹部的肌肉线条，进而慢慢向上揉搓着胸前的凸起。

“你能不能别在这里做。”一向以冷静谨慎睿智的莫比迪克二把手终究也不能容忍在这样的环境下进行密切交谈。

“那在哪里？”

有的时候马尔科真的很想将红发的脑袋撬开，看看里面到底装了些什么，但令马尔科不得不承认的是香克斯的处事能力非常的强，甚至在某些方面的能力要远远超过于自己。

马尔科将香克斯的手挪开，带着他进入了学校后面的校医室。

“Wow，你们的校医室竟然这么宽敞，你确定这不是一间领导休息室吗？”香克斯环顾一周，除了校医室正常的配备之外还增添了许多别的设施，包括茶几，空调，电视，书柜等等。

“我可不想在我的1业余时间躺在一个破烂的小房间里偷懒。”

“把门锁上。”

之后香克斯顺着马尔科指的方向打开了旁边的抽屉。

“什么也没有啊？”香克斯看着里面装满了成卷的纱布。

“第二层。”

下一秒香克斯手上就拎着一整条长长的避孕套，故作惊讶的说道：“装备很齐全啊。”

“2你不是早就知道了吗。”

“别废话了，扯下来一个，快点，我可没有那么多时间。”

“到时候你可别哭出来。”话锋一转，香克斯又好像是想到了什么一样开了口：“这里不会是专门提供的场地吧。”

“……”

翌日

“天啊，路飞！昨天去比赛的时候，我偶然间经过了他们的校医室，里面好像有轻微的水声。更要命的好像还是香克斯和马尔科！”

“啊，我知道了。”

“你知道什么了？”萨博对于突然开窍的路飞有些惊讶。

“他们在洗手啊。”路飞一本正经的回答到。

“不是，是那种…那方面的水声。”萨博的脸已经抽搐到了一定的境界。

“哦！他们在洗澡啊。”

“不是！！！是……”

“我要去买man milk 了，我先走了啊。”

路飞刚踏出去一只脚，萨博就连忙给扯了回来。

“Man milk?”

“啊，艾斯说是一种会让人提升精力的东西。”

“What?”“喂，等等！你回来啊，超市可没有那个东西啊！”

萨博看着跑的离他很远的路飞，他觉得有必要该和艾斯谈谈了，谈谈sex education 。

1业余时间：指的是马尔科在业余时间也从事着校医的工作；也指马尔科与香克斯的业余时间做的事情。

2.你不是早就知道了吗

香克斯在翻第一层抽屉的时候看到里面满满的纱布说‘什么也没有啊’表明他想要的并不在这里，而拿出避孕套的时候故作惊讶的戏谑着。

\--

Man milk 源自英/美剧 SEX EDUCATION 的比喻

\--


	2. Care For

对于现在的社会来说，高校生做出一些成人做的事情完全是一件正常到不能再正常的事情，男女生们谈着恋爱，在校园前面空出的草坪上你侬我侬，或者是坐在大理石材质的扶手上谈情说爱，也有在厕所或者是空余教室上演爱情动作限制级大戏的。这在他们的眼里来说和每天早上都要穿衣服是一样平常的事情。

“手往哪放呢？”马尔科一边走着一边看向旁边的人，这时只要香克斯转过头来，他们距离近的就像是快要亲上了一般。马尔科感到有些不适便不再看他。

“有什么关系吗，没人会注意的。”香克斯冲他笑笑，挽在他腰侧的手又紧了紧。

“喂！一会要是让那几个人看见了你该怎么说？”马尔科加快步伐向宿舍走去。

“这有什么，大不了……”

“呦，你们这是……”面前高大的男人挡住了两人的去路，眼神时不时的在他们之间徘徊，当然包括放在马尔科腰侧的手。

“罗杰校长。”马尔科点点头表示尊敬。

“啊，这不一会要去福利院吗，磨合磨合感情。”香克斯依旧没有拿开手的意思。

“你们相处的很不错吗！”

“纽盖特校长好。”香克斯看着后面笑的颇为开心的男人，也没有了顾虑，但是神色却比之前严肃的多。

不得不说，在某方面两人竟然出奇的相似。

在互相聊了几句之后，两位校长便一同出去了，关系不是一般的好。马尔科也没有继续让停留在之前的话题上。

“某人刚才的变化实在是令人惊叹。”马尔科嘴角显露出笑意。

“毕竟是你老爹不是我老爹。”

“你过来不就是你老爹了吗？”马尔科笑的更欢了。

香克斯察觉了其中的第二层意思，还没到宿舍门口，一把揽过马尔科将他放到了墙角。马尔科背部重重的磕在了墙面处。

“你又干什么？”马尔科似乎对他的所作所为完全提不起来新鲜感，他现在只想回宿舍把他手里拿的一摞子书放回去。

香克斯没有回答他，双手捧上了马尔科的脸颊。

“喂！这可是下课！”马尔科已经知道了他要做什么，但是他的双手全都用来支撑书的重量，他对上香克斯的眼睛，呼吸开始变得急促。

就在触碰上嘴唇的那一刻，耳边突然炸开了别样的声音。

“马……马尔科，香……克斯你俩……”

完蛋了。这是马尔科在看见萨奇之后的第一反应，这家伙绝对会捅出去，还是添油加醋的那种。

马尔科没有一句解释，直接快步走向宿舍。香克斯皱了皱眉看向旁边恰巧走过的莫比迪克和奥罗杰克逊的学生们，随机小跑上去跟上了马尔科。

“这帮人不会看时机吗！”

马尔科好不容易倒出手，又立马被香克斯牵制住。

“我忍不了了。”连续两次的破坏行为已经有些惹恼了香克斯，先是两位校长的突然出现与微妙的对话，又是那群人恰到好处的打招呼。

马尔科看向一旁耍小孩子脾气的香克斯，不由得笑了笑，看向一旁的时钟，叹息道：“只有45分钟的时间。”说完，便开始脱去自身的校服三件套，先是脱下外套，然后手又移向颈部开始解去领带，最后脱下打底衫，胸前的肌肉一览无余，不由得让香克斯动了动喉结。

“足够了。”香克斯泛红的脸上浮现出温柔的笑意。

\---  
“萨奇，把这些东西发给孩子们，我去那边看看。”马尔科将一大箱子直接堆到了萨奇怀里，看都没看一眼头也不回的走了。

萨奇无奈的看了看箱子里的东西，只得顺从的将里面的物品一件件的发放出去。

“哥哥真好。”萨奇蹲下来发给小女孩一个包装精致的娃娃。

“那些哥哥们是一起的吗？”面对小女孩的提问，萨奇高兴的回答着。

“是的，只不过是两所学校的。”

“那个哥哥是不是不舒服啊，手总是放在腰侧。”

“啊……”萨奇顺着小孩手指的方向看去，红发正摸着小孩子的头，马尔科正扶着腰站在他的旁边，又有几个孩子跑向他们的地方。顿时萨奇想到了一个好主意。

“要不然你去问问他吧，他听到了你的关心一定会很开心的。”

“嗯！”小女孩抓着手中的娃娃跑向那边。

要有好戏看了。萨奇直起身板。

“哥哥，你是不是身体不太好啊，我看你一直扶着腰。”

马尔科一眼就看到了那个小女孩，他欠下身子想着到底该说些什么才好。香克斯闻声也转过身来。

“大哥哥晚上是不是太累了啊。”其他的孩子也加入了这个话题，左一言右一语说着建议，马尔科当然知道孩子们的单纯想法，他们无非就是想要关心一下自己，但是这话自己听了便是另一个故事。

“啊，你们这位哥哥腰的确有些不舒服，下次我一定会注意的，好好照顾他，好不好啊？”香克斯蹲下来笑着回答着他们的问题。

“你注意个屁啊！”马尔科抬起脚踹向了香克斯的屁股。

“孩子们还在这里呢！”香克斯玩笑似的皱起眉头。

这感觉就像马尔科做错事了一样的站着，而香克斯蹲着抚慰着孩子们，给人的一种一家子的既视感。

\---  
“我错了，不该让你那么难堪的。”香克斯对着马尔科说着。

“你还有点自知之明啊……”马尔科不愿去想之前发生的事情。

“哥哥们再见啦，香克斯哥哥要照顾好马尔科哥哥啊！”孩子们跑出来送他们回去。

“好的，我知道啦！”香克斯回头大声说道，冲他们挥挥手。

“别笑了。”马尔科不满的踢他一下。

一行人坐上了回程的巴士，在夕阳照耀下的公路上车子越行越远……


	3. Event

马尔科坐在教室里低着头一声不吭的看着自己的手机。他听得见周围学生的吵闹声，听得见他们谈论的内容是什么，他甚至听见了楼上纽盖特校长的低声笑着的声音，糟透了。他坐不住了，猛地站起来拎起书包怒气冲冲的离开了教室。

马尔科自始至终都是一个冷静的人，这是他活到现在以来第一次如此的失态。

他迎面撞上了纽盖特校长，他甚至连头也没回直接绕过了他，低着头极为狼狈的逃回了宿舍。他泄气的躺在床上，胸口像是即将喷发的火山，濒临临界点。他拿出手机拨通了联系人页的第一个号码。

随着电话里传来另一个人的声音，马尔科试图让自己冷静一些。

“你看见了吗？”

“看见什么？”

“莫比迪克官网论坛的第一个帖子！”

“我现在看看，总之你先冷静一下。”

香克斯听出了马尔科语气的激动。莫比迪克官网论坛只有输入了学籍的本校学生才能注册，并且每人最多只能注册一个号，而香克斯的号是马尔科帮忙弄的，ID名为yonko，当然奥罗杰克逊的官网也有马尔科，香克斯给他起的叫pineappler，为此马尔科曾将香克斯很久以前参加舞台剧的女装照片挂到了莫比迪克的置顶区，为期一周。

电话依然处于通话中，香克斯点进了论坛，除置顶区第一个带有红色火花标识的帖子立马吸引了他的视线。

“是那个‘大新闻！莫比迪克学生会会长马尔科与奥罗学生会会长香克斯的惊天秘密’吗？”

“嗯。”马尔科几乎是咬牙切齿的说出这个字，脑海中依旧清晰的映衬着刚刚早自习期间所有同学都在看着手机有说有笑，还时不时瞄着他的情景。冷静如马尔科也接受不了这种被恶意宣传的消息。

香克斯满怀期待的点开了帖子，一上来先是大篇幅的重点文字：

马尔科和香克斯在学院联谊会中接触亲密，据内部人士爆料他们在比赛阶段过后疑似在莫比迪克校医室发生亲密关系。  
两人曾同框出现在福利院，根据他们的举止行为与小孩子的言论进行揣测，两人的关系相当的不一般，且马尔科在图片中多次扶腰，让人不禁联想。  
更有实图表明两人在走廊举止亲密刚好被路人发现。  
前一周的伟大航路帆船赛过程中，马尔科不甚在弯道落水，一直尾随其后的香克斯奋不顾身跳入水中将其救上岸，导致两人中途弃权，疑似人工呼吸。

“这……不说是百分之一百的爆料，但所说的的确是真的，再加上还有那么多图片，并且没有任何ps痕迹。”

“我他妈的当然知道这些图片是真的，问题是该怎么处理？”马尔科脑海里又回想起帖子里的内容，不由得有些烦躁。

“别着急，要不我去找你商量商量对策。”

“这有什么好商量的，你还要来找我？现在实时讨论成倍数的增长，估计没多大一会全学校的人全知道了，并且也会知道他们的学生会会长不但和奥罗杰克逊的学生会会长香克斯有一腿，还是下面的！”

“我知道，所以才想找你聊聊，并且那几张照片的角度也蛮有意思的，除了帆船的那张其余的几乎都拍到了正面。”香克斯实在是想多看看这个帖子，甚至有种豁然开朗的喜悦，但这会让马尔科很困扰。

结束了与香克斯的谈话，马尔科敲门进入了校长室。

“纽盖特校长，我想请个假。”

对面高大的男人笑了笑，“我看到了那个，你是要找红发那小子吧。”马尔科微微睁大了双眼，他的一切想法仿佛在这个中年的校长面前，一切都会原型毕露。“年轻就是精力旺盛啊，去吧。”

马尔科刚想张口反驳什么，但最终却一个音都没发出来。

“谢谢校长。”

红发那小子看上了相当了不得的人了呢……

“所以说能删除吗？”

“不能，我没有管理权限。除非发帖者自己删除。”

“那白胡子校长肯定有吧，况且你是他的得意门生，去问的话不可能不给你的。”

“我还不至于为了点私事大动干戈。”马尔科一直紧锁着眉，从刚才就上来的咖啡则是连一口都没有喝。

“我简直是愈发愈对你着迷了。”

“所以你并不是单纯的想约我出来说这个的吧。”

“嗯。”香克斯脸上的表情突然变得严肃。

“罗杰校长出车祸了。”

许久以后那个帖子被删除了。

“你说的是艾斯，那个新生小子？”

“嗯，既然这么想玩玩，又特地为此进入了学生会，我也应该好好培养培养他，才不会辜负了他的努力。”

“你真是……”香克斯大笑着。

“正好让他了解一下我们的工作。”马尔科点上了一支烟。

只不过这些都是后话了……


	4. Initial Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是发生在香克斯和马尔科刚刚成为新生，到训练营集中上课的故事。
> 
> 对话流注意！

“你要知道，这对于我来说太难了，我不舔他，不舔任何人。”

“别这样，舔人和讨好人是两回事。”

“但我不认为有什么区别。”

“在意那么多干什么，你总得试试，要不然他看你的几率简直是微乎其微，但也可能会因为你的发色瞟你一眼。”

\---

“成功了吗？”

“没有，我试过很多方法了，无论是打招呼还是食堂偶遇或是上他旁边的厕所位置，他都没看我，一眼都没有！”

“呃……可能是他太忙了。”

“这有什么忙的？你别告诉我新生会忙到连看人的时间都没有。”

“万一人家是新晋学生会主席呢？”

“还有万分之九千九百九十九的概率他不是。”

“你总是愿意往好的方面去想，香克斯。另外，这种话还是少说的好。*1”

“你是指我这坚定的语气还是这庞大的概率？*2”

“话说你是真的喜欢他还是单纯想上他？”

“我觉得这没有区别。我不会想要去上一个我讨厌的人，那会让我感到恶心而不是有所谓的征服感。”

“很有道理。”“你是怎么喜欢上他的？”

“喜欢一个人不需要理由。”

“那你为什么不喜欢别人？”

“我不知道。”

“因为不喜欢一个人也不需要理由。”

“很好，现学现卖。”

“别说话，他过来了。”

“谁？马尔科吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“我为什么要闭嘴？*3”“这是给我的？*4”

……

“打开看看里面写了什么？竟然只叠了一下，真是大胆。*5”

“FUCK!*6是个歌名*7。”

“天啊！”

“我要不要追上去？”

“得了吧，你要是想追早就追上去了*8，况且他还可能会记恨你*9。”

“这次不一样了，我得走了*10。对了，今天放学不用等我了*11，本恩，回头见！”

纸条内容：

Whistle --- flo rida / natio 

PS：下次上厕所时，请不要一直盯着我，你溅到我鞋上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------
> 
> 1.本恩指的是香克斯最好不要说这种话，类似‘除非…否则是绝对不会…’然而马尔科的确是同香克斯一样是新晋的学生会会长。
> 
> 2.香克斯指的是他不容置疑的语气和万分之九千九百九十九的概率马尔科不是新晋学生会会长。
> 
> 3.指的是香克斯并没有觉得这个话题有什么不好，所以他不懂为什么本恩想让他别说话了。本恩的意思是因为他们在聊马尔科，并且此时马尔科已经向他们走来了。
> 
> 4.马尔科递给了香克斯一张纸条。
> 
> 5.指的是马尔科递给香克斯的纸条竟然只折叠了一次，一般来说递纸条应该会折叠很多次。
> 
> 【情节参考于 SEX EDUCATION】
> 
> 6.FUCK!表示当时香克斯的惊喜以及不敢相信这是真的。
> 
> 7.指的是Whistle，歌词内容隐含吹箫之意。
> 
> 8.第一层面指香克斯想要追上马尔科，第二层意思是指香克斯想要追到马尔科早就应该到手了。
> 
> 9.指后面的PS，香克斯上厕所时溅到了马尔科的鞋子。
> 
> 10.表示香克斯得到了马尔科肯定的答复，终于不用有所顾忌了。
> 
> 11.指的是马尔科纸条上写的Whistle，暗示放学后要去做一些事情，所以让本恩不用等他。
> 
> \------
> 
> 最近真的是越来越喜欢这种语言风格了。


	5. Catch You

这太蠢了。

马尔科觉得自己像是被操纵着，被那个红头发的混蛋。他绝对想不到自己有一天在商场顶楼的一家供孩子们玩的骑行车商店门口挑选着车。而那个红发混蛋直接挑选了两辆橡胶材质的车，样子还是可笑的绿色的恐龙和黄色的羊。

不顾马尔科的反对，香克斯直接付了钱。店员调好时间，设置成10分钟，告诉他们如果时间快到了就要往回返。

“我真的不知道你是脑子坏了还是怎么，花那么多钱换了10分钟没有意义的滑稽游戏。”马尔科看着自己那辆蠢到极致黄色羊车的时间从10：00到9：59，心里咒骂着眼前那个看着很开心的傻子。两个近乎20的男人在大商场的顶楼玩这种东西，马尔科想象不出来这种场景。

“我和你说，我宁愿在上面坐着也不愿意开一步。”马尔科摸了摸后颈，随机坐在上面，看着香克斯的举动。

“那就没办法了。”香克斯并没有感到不适，他坐了上去，调好位置，接着冲着马尔科的后方驶来。

“喂喂！”

绿色恐龙车的颈部很长，要是这么撞上去，足以碰到马尔科的身体。

马尔科此刻只能被迫发动着车子，香克斯在后面追的很紧，他的那辆车总觉的要比自己的黄羊车快那么一点。眼看着前边有一个转弯，马尔科快速转动方向盘，转了一圈后按原路返回，香克斯也因此未能抓到他，只得继续向前方走去。

赢得了这场十分幼稚的博弈，马尔科为此暗自庆幸，他顺着原路开到了那家商店，店员很礼貌的朝他笑了笑，马尔科羞愧的红了耳朵，看到还有7分多钟，他决定再往前转转——开着这辆黄羊车。

他主动避开周围人的目光，顶楼大多数都是他们这个年龄段的，因为游戏厅和各种饮品店以及餐馆。

他看到了前方的饮品店，决定去买一杯当季新品——红西柚汁。

怎么到哪里都有那家伙的影子。最终还是付了钱选择买下来，马尔科看着店员熟练的摇晃着容器中的液体，切上一片西柚贴在杯壁，虽然花了他三分钟多的时间，但整个过程很是赏心悦目。

马尔科重新坐上了黄羊车，他咬着吸管，饮品差强人意——和他一样。是一杯气泡水，带有着柚子味的辛辣。

他和他做了爱，是在很久之前，在集训的时候就注意到了他——因为那头红发。他发现对方总是时不时的盯着他，所以他需要一个契机，不久这个契机就到来了，并且他赌对了——是双向的。

\---

“我终于抓到你了。”

香克斯把他压在床上，双手固定着他的手腕，他吻了下去——第一次。

“希望你没有白辛苦。”马尔科笑着说。

身下的躯体不同于女人般的柔韧与柔滑，但香克斯压根也不会将一个男人想象成那般样子。

但他很满意。

\---

马尔科开着车近乎是绕了大半个顶楼，他痛恨着时间为什么不多一点，这样下去他肯定到时候会推着这黄羊车回去，然后看着香克斯嘲笑着自己。

他索性放弃了，推回去就推回去吧。

又吸了一口果汁，气泡水在舌面上炸裂开来，马尔科感受着酥麻的快感刺激着他的神经。他单手操纵着方向盘，随着倒计时的临近，车子也逐渐放缓了速度。

马尔科边喝着果汁边凝视着计时器，仿佛是一件很有意思的事情。

——2

糟了，我真的要推回去了，好远啊……

——1

计时器变黑了，在他抬头的瞬间，几乎是同一秒他听见了久违的话。

绿色的恐龙车和黄羊车面对着面，车上的人亦是如此。

“我终于抓到你了。”

\--  
差强人意指的是基本使人满意


	6. Present

Present

香克斯早在以前就认识马尔科了。

圣诞节那天，空中飘着小雪，街道上弄得十分隆重，和Mr.Bean 里面的场景差不多一样；社区里人们将早已准备好的巨大的圣诞树摆在最显眼的位置，树上挂着星星闪烁着五彩的灯光；商店里灯火透明，人们纷纷够买着用来衬托节日气氛的彩灯，彩球和铃铛。

外面的天气还是很冷。

香克斯穿好圣诞老人的服装，他站在商店门口，为商店招揽更多的客人。这是他额外的工作，为了赚足足够的学分来顺利取得奥罗杰克逊的推荐名单，他不得不这么做——尽管这不是一份令人舒服的工作。

红色的外衣与肥大的裤子，给人一种喜庆而又温暖的感觉，然而香克斯的手脚在不停的挪动着位置，像是在跳舞一般。

他左手拎着一个篮子，里面装满了糖果和姜饼人，为了吸引更多的客人，他便主动走上前去分发圣诞节的礼物。

这不是花车游行，驻足在这里的人很少。

孩子们因收到圣诞老人的糖果而倍感开心，这一定是上天赐予他们好运的。

香克斯能感觉到它的眼睫毛上了霜，眼睛是唯一不能遮盖住的位置。

马尔科漫无目的的走在路上，他不想回到家唱独角戏，也拒绝了同学们的盛情邀请，他现在只想静静地与这个城市分享节日的快乐，他注意到了那个正在‘跳动’的圣诞老人，大概是很冷吧，马尔科走上前去。

“嘿，来颗糖果吧，节日快乐。”圣诞老人的声音有些发颤。

马尔科接过礼物，还未等到他揣进兜里，像是发现了什么一样，手放在他的肩上拍了拍，掉落在肩上的雪花一瞬间就没了踪影，紧接着他摘下自己的围巾一圈圈的缠在圣诞老人的脖子上，然后在前面很自然的打了一个结。

“这是送给你的，节日快乐！”

香克斯唯一露出的眼睛打量着眼前和他年纪差不多大的少年，他金色的头发上已经落了一层薄薄的雪，看样子是出来有一段时间了……

“谢谢，从来没有人觉得圣诞老人需要礼物。”香克斯的手脚安分下来，心中充满了浓浓的暖意。

“每个人都会需要的，这是很好的礼物。”马尔科笑着晃了晃圣诞老人给他的糖果，接着他便转身离开了，直到消失在香克斯的视线里。

又是一个人的圣诞节啊……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从来没有人觉得圣诞老人也需要礼物


	7. Non-Alcoholic Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线发生在两人第一次做完之后的一阵子

香克斯喝多了。

他是个酒类爱好者，这是人尽皆知的事情，他经常会和好友米霍克以及其他朋友凑在一起，随心所欲的开场party，借此痛痛快快的喝上几杯，这种习惯直到他和马尔科在一起之后也未能改变丝毫。

香克斯的酒量很好，马尔科的酒量也不差，即便是两个人不在同一所学校，他们有时候也会借着中午的功夫出来约一顿，喝点少量的酒助助兴。

奥罗杰克逊的周年会总结是一年之中的重头戏，对于派对迷来说这是一个绝顶的不可多得的好机会。在报告厅做完报告之后，同学们都会陆陆续续的前往礼堂，与以往不同的是，每当这个时候礼堂内会被布置的焕然一新，各色灯光的闪烁将昏暗的室内变得光晕缭绕，各种食物，饮品是必不可少的，乐队在前面的台子上奋力的挥洒着汗水，前端围绕着一群人载歌载舞，使整个party的氛围活跃起来。

本恩是校乐队的贝斯手。香克斯坐在下面的长条沙发上看着上面的人狂欢，偶尔喝一两口酒，总觉得少了点什么他起身走出了会场，从兜里掏出手机拨打了通讯界面第一个人的号码。

“怎么了吗？”马尔科的声音传了过来。

“你现在要不要过来一趟？”香克斯并没有问他有没有空。

“我收拾一下，等一会我就过去。”

“嗯，别忘了拿着上次我给你的邀请卡。”

奥罗杰克逊的周年会总结一般都会举行在周六，这样既不耽误课程也会有充裕的时间。

马尔科不是很想去参加他们学校的周年会总结，毕竟一个外校的总是觉得不是很妥当，他戴着一顶帽子，遮住他那显眼的金发，过了十几分钟后，马尔科出现在礼堂，他一进去马上被吵闹欢呼声淹没，他四处望了一下，找到了香克斯的位置。

“这么难得，你没有玩得尽兴。”

“这么快，也不提前打个电话通知我一声，我好去接你。”

马尔科顺势坐了下来，“这还有什么好接的。”

一时间两人的气氛冷了下来，双方谁都没有开口。

“呦，这谁啊？”耶稣布和拉基对着马尔科和香克斯讥笑，他们知道他俩的关系，既然在这么重要的场合都把马尔科请过来了，着实是让单身狗受到了不小的打击。马尔科很合他们合得来，正是因为奥罗和莫比迪克浓厚的party文化，导致他们有了很多的共同语言。

耶稣布开始给马尔科倒酒，正在这个时候本恩走了过来，他一眼就注意到了马尔科，尽管他已经遮住了他显眼的金发。

“鼓手临时来不了了，接下来的几首主打音乐如果没有鼓手会很麻烦。”

“其他人没有会的了吗？”香克斯问到。

“没有了，这都是一早就排练好的，其他的人我目前没找到他们。”本恩下意识的看了一眼马尔科。

马尔科感受到了这股视线里的意味，他放下酒杯，“我或许可以试试，如果你们有鼓谱的话。”

本恩点点头，“那就麻烦你了。”马尔科直到离开了这个位置，香克斯依然保持着沉默。

“不错啊！”马尔科与他们配合的很好，根本看不出来是临时替补的，他们对着马尔科的能力持充分肯定；香克斯笑了笑没有多说什么。表演过后，马尔科迅速下了台，他注视着香克斯，看到自己刚才坐的位置依然是留出来的，但他并没有选择回去，而是在对视过后选择了离开这里。

耶稣布见势直接找了个理由拉着拉基跑了，只留下香克斯一个人。

是什么时候开始发生了变化的？明明一开始只是当做朋友来看待，偶尔的时候约出来借此互相缓解一下压力，然后开始频繁的联系，中午开始间接的出来吃个饭，为对方搞到了邀请证，还互相给了论坛的ID，甚至还互相去了对方的家里……这些事情慢慢的积累达到了现在的状况——该认识到了。

香克斯快步追了出去，他果然在外面看到了马尔科。

“马尔科！”他叫道。

马尔科停止了原地踱步。

当两人再次站在对面后，又是一阵的沉默。

“你，吃饭了吗？”

马尔科楞了一下，眼神略微暗淡，“没呢。”

“要不一会回去吃点吧，好像还挺丰盛的。”香克斯觉得这不应该是他说的话，他的意思不是这样的。马尔科没有回答。

“天气不错。”

“嗯。”马尔科没有抬头望天，相反的他低着头打量着自己的鞋。

“学妹挺多。”

“嗯。”又是无所谓的搭着话。

“考试没过。”快点吧，我已经受够了……

“嗯。”

“我喜欢你。”

“嗯……嗯？”

马尔科的眼神又恢复了刚才的神采，他抬起头想从香克斯的笑容或眼睛里找到半点开玩笑的意味，但他看到的只有香克斯一脸的认真坚定和略微的害羞。

心脏有力的跳动着，像是要跳出胸膛。

“你…是不是喝多了？”马尔科干笑了两声。

“我想了很久，我觉的……我们的关系可以更进一步。”香克斯说完这句话像是用尽了半生的力气一样，语调稍微有一点颤抖。

躲不过去了。不过这的确是马尔科一直期待着的，他喜欢香克斯，但这么久以来，他们的关系依然停留在朋友这个层面，有好几次马尔科都想捅破这层窗户纸，如果能迎来和煦的春风是再好不过，相反的，那将会钉上木板，变成厚厚的屏障。

两人回去的时候，礼堂内已经变得格外通透，长桌上陈列着无数的食物让人胃口大开；已经到了重头戏了。大餐是必不可少party要素。

香克斯像往常一样举着酒杯开怀大笑着，马尔科也继而吃了点东西，中途有不少因为刚才的表演怀揣着一丝悸动来找马尔科的，询问他叫什么，却被香克斯一句‘外援’挡了回去。

吃过饭后，宴席也就散了，同学们三三两两的聚集在一起，讨论着接下来的活动。

“马尔科，香克斯他这是喝多了？”本恩有点不敢相信眼前这个脸颊通红，嘴里嘀咕着什么的是香克斯。

“好像是……我会把他送到家里的。”

“嗯，你们注意一点。”

路上，马尔科架着身上的醉汉，“喂，红发，你还醒着吗，我给你送到家了，钥匙拿来。”

“嗯，我喜欢你，马尔科。”香克斯低着头，完全看不见他的表情。

马尔科感觉到自己脸颊有些发烫，“我说钥匙！”

“我说的是真的……”

“……我说的也是真的。”

“太好了。”

马尔科决定他首要做的事情就是从他的身上翻出大门钥匙，其余的等进屋再说吧……


	8. Cold

Cold

迷上午睡也许不是一件好事。

马尔科最近每到中午时间，他都要睡上40分钟左右。不同于奥罗长达1个半小时左右的中午休息时间，莫比迪克只有勉强一个小时的中午休息时间，包括午餐。马尔科以电光火石般将餐盘里的东西一扫而空，接着他便回到寝室倒头就睡。

香克斯苦恼了很久，这已经是第几天马尔科没有来找他了，他在这个期间拨不通马尔科的电话，无可奈何，他最终不情愿的打给了萨奇。

“怎么了？香克斯。”他说话很小声。

香克斯听出来了萨奇在憋笑，他的嘴角多了丝抽搐。

“马尔科最近很忙吗？”香克斯直截了当地说出了原因。

“不忙啊。”

“他中午都做什么呢？”

“啊，他在寝室呢，这几天都在午睡。”

香克斯能想得出来，如果没有他的干扰，想必马尔科可能每天中午都会像这样，但是突然发生这样的状况还是令香克斯有些不适。

“嗯，好的，谢谢。”

“对了……他换寝室了，在A101。”

“……”香克斯很佩服萨奇能及时的洞察人心，但这也方便了香克斯不用花半天功夫来找马尔科的寝室。

房门被轻轻地推开，又被小心翼翼的关上。

香克斯一打眼就看到了坐在椅子上的萨奇，后者见来人放下了手机，给了香克斯一个微笑。他同时也看到了睡在上面的马尔科，厚厚的棉被下只露出了一个金色的脑袋。他将双手放在嘴前，吹了吹气。

屋里也很冷啊……

萨奇示意他来这边坐，桌子上摆着小巧的电暖器。

这间寝室是两人间，上床下铺的那种，中间还有一扇窗户，只不过被暗色的窗帘遮掩住了，挡住了大片的光亮。

“我们俩住一起还望你不要介意。”

“不会的。”

两人小声谈论着事情，香克斯也知道了他的作息时间，莫比迪克在1：25进行下午的课程安排，所以这就是马尔科要午睡的原因？

“你怎么不问问他最近为什么开始午睡了？”

萨奇为香克斯倒了一杯茶，热气腾腾的往上窜；只见香克斯接过茶抿了一口没说什么，便会意的笑了笑，同时他也注意到了他手指上贴的创口贴。

“也许是有什么事情吧，他晚上忙到很晚的，好像最近有些感冒。”

“这样啊。”香克斯将手往电暖器的位置靠了靠，感受着热度。过了一会后，茶杯里已然空了，香克斯站了起来。

“不等他了吗？”萨奇有些诧异。

“不了，让他好好休息吧，东西我放在门口了。”说着，香克斯指了指门口的位置——地上放着一个手提袋子。

香克斯走后，萨奇将袋子放到了马尔科的桌子上，无意间看到了里面的东西。

这两人还真是出奇的有默契。袋子里放着一条亚麻色的针织围巾，而放置在马尔科桌子抽屉里面的是一条未完成的深绿色围巾。

萨奇记得很清楚，前天半夜当他起来上厕所的时候，马尔科正处理着他发紫的手指上的伤口，直到他回来上床继续睡觉的时候，马尔科桌子上的微弱的灯光依旧亮着。

他仍在操弄着那条看起来不是很好看的围巾。


End file.
